


You're all I need

by shsl_fangirl24



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Lesbians, Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, Requited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_fangirl24/pseuds/shsl_fangirl24
Summary: Lisa loves Yukina, but she doesn't know whether her feelings are reciprocated or not. They talk.
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	You're all I need

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I have never published a fanfic before, so I'm a little insecure about this. Feedback is highly appreciated. :)

Lisa knew she loved Yukina. But she was bad at approaching her. Even though they were close friends, Lisa always felt like Yukina was acting aloof around her, like she was purposefully distancing herself from Lisa. They had known each other ever since they were kids, and although they had spent so much time with each other, Yukina still had issues with opening up to her. Lisa knew that Yukina was troubled with trusting people in general, it wasn't personal and she was putting effort into trying to trust Lisa. Lisa also knew she wasn't in the position to rush her and honestly, that was alright for her. She was okay with Yukina going at her own pace. She was content with being friends with Yukina, but she couldn't avoid yearning for more.

She couldn't prevent herself from imagining being in a relationship with her, being able to hold her hand, kiss her and do god knows what else. She didn't want to ruin the tight bond they had established, not for her selfish needs. She couldn't tell whether her feelings for Yukina were requited or not, she wouldn't risk their friendship to find out.

On one day after school, Yukina invited Lisa to her house. Lisa was pleasantly surprised, they did hang out a lot, but it was mostly initiated by her, so Yukina approaching her was a rare, but delighting event. Lisa enthusiastically accepted her invitation. Lisa had gotten better at reading Yukina, so when she responded with a dry "Alright then, that's good", Lisa knew she was actually anticipating their hangout as well. 

Lisa was in Yukina's room, both of them sitting on her bed. It was raining outside, and the sound of the draining liquid was the only comforting thing at that moment. Yukina had brought up the topic that Lisa had always wanted to avoid, the topic that she was terrified of being mentioned. Yukina had asked about the future, whether they would still be making music together or not, whether they would still be together or not, whether music would still bring them the same joy as it currently did or not. 

Lisa didn't know how to reply, she remained silent and attempted to gather her thoughts. She knew that being with the band, with Yukina, was all she needed and that music was her true passion, the thing she cared the most about. Well, maybe except for Yukina. But what if Yukina didn't feel the same, wasn't her bringing up that topic in the first place evidence enough? Had she gotten tired of Roselia, of Lisa, of their environment? What if she had always valued Yukina's presence more that she ever cared about Lisa's? 

Lisa mindlessly stared through Yukina's room, suddenly noticing all the music related posters, the drafts and the collections of ideas. The photos of her and the others pinned to her wall. All of these seemingly trivial details, indicating how much she had dedicated her life to music and to their group. Maybe Yukina wasn't tired of Roselia, maybe she just feared the same things that Lisa did. Lisa felt bad for doubting her friend. 

The silence was straining after a while, so Lisa composed herself and gathered her thoughts to try and speak up.

"We can't predict the future, but I know that as long as I'm with you, with the others, Sayo, Ako, Rinko, we can figure it out together. I can't promise that things won't ever change, that we won't ever change, but if we're together, that'll be enough. You're all I need. And for now I can say, I love performing with you. We're a team. We share a passion, we share a goal. We're a band. We're friends. We're Roselia. Let's try and keep it that way. Please don't ever abandon us, because I certainly am not planning on doing so. You're what's most important to me. I hope I didn't misinterpret your feelings, I hope you feel the same."

Lisa hadn't dared to glance at Yukina during her bold declaration, instead averting her gaze to the ground, but when she looked at her, she noticed tears glimmering in her eyes and a warm smile on her lips. Lisa grinned at her.

Yukina didn't reply, she simply took Lisa's hand in her own and intertwined their fingers, a shy smile plastered onto her face. Lisa chuckled softly, but she couldn't ignore the way her heart was loudly throbbing in her chest. They spent some time sitting in that position, listening to the rain and occasionally exchanging a couple of words before drifting back into a warm silence. 

After some time passed, Yukina presses a tender kiss to Lisa's cheek, both of their faces flushed. Then she turned her face to hers and kissed her on the lips. Lisa let out a startled noise at sudden display of affection, but she was relieved and overjoyed. Lisa reciprocated the kiss and Yukina leaned into the touch. Both of them were extremely blissful about the change of the situation. They hoped to be together for the rest of their lives, wanting to hold onto their love forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. It may be a bit short and probably plain, so I apologize. Please feel free to point out any mistakes I may have made.


End file.
